


Kiss Me, Kill Me

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: What if someone hurt you in a way no one else could see? What if the person held you hostage without keeping you away from home? What if this game is dangerous, and you don't know how to play?-Rewrite of a fic I started back in 2008, when I was a wee teenager. This idea deserves better.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the user [mysticalgems] on FFnet who brought me back to this story.

Kaiba Seto stood staring out his window. The rain was a constant noise, the pattering of droplets against the windows lulling itself into a white noise. It did little to keep him from remembering the two most humiliating and agonizing acts played upon him.

'Invisible scars...'

They were like water, evaporated by the brightness and heat of the sun. His pride had burned those scars into invisibility, something to never be witnessed nor pitied.It was not as though he would forget those events. No, they had shaped him into a creature that was able to take his own power and could do what he wished. He had ended Gozoburo and made his name and legacy into a more valuable asset to the world. War had been turned back into games, conquest to greater victory - until it had been ripped away from him.

Mutou Yuugi had been a simple boy, but the one that had Kaiba Seto torn apart was no child. Whatever that creature was, he was fierce, hungry, and had a taste of victory that no drop of blood would sully. It matched the demon's eyes.

"Right, I'd forgotten about that."

The Other Yuugi, whose eyes were made of blood and starvation, had torn into Kaiba Seto's darkest fears, ripping open wounds that were thought to have long been healed. Every time Kaiba Seto saw the boy, the simple and innocent boy, in school, the demon was underneath, watching and waiting to destroy what was left of Kaiba Seto.

'Yuugi, this time... I will be the one inflicting agony and humiliation on you!'

Mutou Yuugi had finally finished day duty by the time he looked outside to see the sky. It had rained days ago, on his birthday, and now it was threatening to rain again. It was hard to think that it had been only recently that school had started. Only two months ago...

"It's already dark outside..." He reflected on the conversation he had earlier with his friends. 'I knew I'd be late because of day duty, so Jounouchi-kun and the others have already gone home.'

"Do you want us to wait?" Anzu had asked, not wanting her friend to stay alone.

"No! I'm fine!" Yuugi had responded, not wanting his friends to be burdened.

"You could skip," Jounouchi suggested.

"Jounouchi..." Honda groaned. They had already gotten in Jonouchi's schemes in skipping day duty. Last time that happened, they had to clean the gym for a whole week after school.

'I didn't think it had gotten so late.' Yuugi proceeded to walk out of the building, worrying over his lack of umbrella and not noticing the black car follow slowly behind him.

"Mutou Yuugi?" Said teen turned around. A man in a black suit got out of the car, which had come to a stop. "Would you be able to come with me?"

"Wha-?" He was cut off, eyes open wide, as the man clasped his hand over the teen's mouth. Yuugi struggled as long as he could, when he noticed a taste of the air he was breathing... it made him sleepy...

A voice whispered his his mind, lulling him to sleep.

The man in the suit held the small teen by his arm while he pulled out his phone.

"He's losing consciousness."

"Good, bring him."

A chessboard floor with black and white tiles was the first thing that Yuugi noticed when he came to. He groaned and took in his surroundings, sitting up.

There in front of him, sat Kaiba Seto in a fancy armchair, head resting on his propped up arm. The CEO wore a white suit, collar folded up properly.

"Where...?" Yugi had no idea where they truly were, only that it was...

'...A dark room with no windows...'

"You’re awake. I have an interesting game planned for us..." Kaiba said, a smile of knowing and a type of hunger that Yuugi couldn't place decorating his face. "So I forced you to accept my invitation."

"Interesting game...?" Yuugi, feeling uneasy, managed to piece together some of the other's words. “Here in your house?”

"What... it's an easy game." Kaiba smiled. "I challenge you, Yuugi!"

Kaiba immediately felt the tension in the room go from weak to intense in less than a second.

"If it's a game, then I'll be your opponent." Red eyes stared up at Kaiba Seto.

'The Other Yuugi...!' Kaiba knew for sure now that he would win.

"As usual, you do whatever you want." The Other Yuugi stood, eyes focused on the young CEO. Skepticism never hurt...

"What kind of game is it?"

Kaiba’s smile slightly changed at the corners but it was noticeable. He closed his eyes, lifted his arms to be supported by his elbows, and intertwined his fingers.

"As I said, the rules are simple. From now on, when you're in this room, you can't make a sound. The time limit is one hour. Those are the only rules. If you need to communicate something, you have tools over there." Kaiba opened his eyes and gazed upon the pieces of paper and two quill pens, all placed upon the lonely table in the room.

"If you keep silent, then you win." Kaiba smiled, his smug expression setting the other off. "How about it? Pretty simple, huh?"

"... Kaiba, what do you plan to do?"

Kaiba sighed, closing his eyes.

"It will hurt your reputation. 'Unthinkable’ they'd say..." He opened his eyes. "After all, this is a game."

"..." The Other Yuugi closed his eyes, reaching his decision. "Sorry, but I'm too cautious..." The red-eyed teen raised his hand in a gesture of explanation.

"I don't believe you when you say it's that simple. So, I won't accept this game... Let me go home."

"Wait, Yuugi... Are you running away?" Kaiba spoke when the other had gotten to the lone door in the room, his hand above the doorknob.

"Then, you lose!" Seto smirked mentally as the Other Yuugi turned his head to face him.

"I'm not rising to your bait." The Other Yuugi returned his attention back to the golden appearance of the door handle. He attempted to turn it, but it refused.

"That door won't open without this key." The CEO held up a brass key with a large red gem in the middle of the end of it. "If you want to go home, then you'll have to beat me."

'You bastard.' The Other Yuugi glared at the brunette, despising that smug look on the other's face.

"Do you accept?"

The Other Yuugi mentally sighed, "Seems like I have no choice. Fine, I'll do it." That uneasy feeling... why wasn't it going away?

Kaiba closed his eyes and turned the Other Yuugi's attention to the wall clock of the checkerboard room. "It just turned 9:00 PM." The CEO smiled. "Game start!"

Time passed, probably around 20 minutes. The Other Yuugi stood, leaning against the wall with one foot against the wall, keeping him balanced. His arms lay folded across his chest, retaining that aloof, yet prideful pose. 

'There has to be something up with this game.' He opened his eyes, focusing his sight on the CEO, who still sat in his armchair, head resting on his left fist. The Other Yuugi recalled something the other had said earlier. 'Pen and paper... Should I try asking him with that?'

As he was about to set the pen to meet the paper, the Other Yuugi stopped at the feeling of metal on his wrist. He looked to his right to see Kaiba with a strong hold on his wrist. Kaiba had a look of victory in his sapphire eyes. The Other Yuugi felt himself being turned around and his mind went blank when he felt the other's lips on his.

'Wh...What?!'

The Other Yuugi pushed away. Wiping his mouth with the back of his right fist, he kept quiet, knowing he would lose the game if he did otherwise. How else would he escape?

"Calm as ever." Kaiba grinned, knowing his plan would work. He held out his left hand in a questioning gesture. "Even with that, you won't make a sound?"

The Other Yuugi stayed silent

'If you keep silent, then you win.' The millionaire's words stood prominent in the Other Yuugi's mind.

"...tsu" 'Stubborn...!' The red-eyed male felt a new determination to knock the other off of his imaginary pedestal set in, as he sent a slightly vengeful, but determined look to the other.

"There's still time," Kaiba said, smiling softly. "We haven't reached the time limit yet." That is when his opponent realized.

'Asshole! You planned on doing this from the start.' The Other Yuugi quickly glanced at the other's eyes. 'This isn't a joke!' He quickly glanced around the chessboard room when he spotted a door, widely ajar. 'That door... Is there another room in the back?'

Kaiba had anticipated it but was still surprised as the Other Yuugi ran past him in an attempt at freedom.

The Other Yuugi looked into the room he had run to, shock running through him at the sight.

No, Kaiba had to be joking. This would be... 

Kaiba had used the word “unthinkable”.

"Is this bed to your liking?" Kaiba placed his hand on the Other Yuugi's shoulder, turned him around and tackled his guest to the bed.

The Other Yuugi, even deeper in his mind, vaguely registered that the brunette had his left hand on his own right shoulder, pushing him down. He thought of everything that he understood about the situation, too late in realizing that Kaiba sat straddled over his left leg.

The Other Yuugi opened his eyes, frustrated and apprehensive as Kaiba pulled off the Puzzle from around his neck, tied it to a link of the chain of the handcuffs, and used the Puzzle as a weight to secure him as the CEO wrapped it around a horizontal rod of the metal headboard. The Other Yuugi looked up slightly... the bars that made up the headboard looked like that of a jail cell.

Worse, it reminded him of strange videos that his Other Self would see, of women and men consensually agreeing to things of this nature.

"This is a game." Seto looked down at his prey, eyes filling with a hunger that the Other Yuugi did not see. "If you keep silent, then you win." The taller of the two males unbuckled the leather collar that the other wore, revealing alabaster skin, pure and unmarked as he spoke. "...Likewise-

"No matter what means I use..." Kaiba paused to run his lips over the pulsing artery in the Other Yuugi's neck. He spoke against the creamy skin, the sweet, milky skin. "If I break your silence, then I win."

The Other Yuugi could hear the words, comprehend what they said, but the other's lips upon him... Apprehension ran through him again as Kaiba opened up the buckles of his leather vest, revealing more skin.

"I wonder how much you can take.”

The Other Yuugi closed his eyes when Kaiba again spoke against his skin, this time on the skin of his stomach. He could not deny the new energy running through him, that made him want to arch as Kaiba laid kisses and hickies on his torso. He paid attention to Kaiba's position and actions as to keep from making any noise.

Anything to keep this from getting worse.

* * *

'This- I've felt this before,' Kaiba Seto thought as he drew back from the demon’s skin. 'The recurrence of my most humiliating and painful memory.' The Other Yuugi opened his eyes as Kaiba Seto rubbed the fingers of his left hand together with some slick, readying them for their work to begin.

Kaiba Seto pulled down his pants and touched the place that the Other Yuugi didn’t seem the type to touch. He watched the demon arch away from that hand, but the quiver in his thighs only made Kaiba Seto certain that this demon did, in fact, feel vulnerable to physical pleasures.

'This basement was the training room. Just thinking about it makes me go crazy... Those cursed memories of that place... No one- not even Mokuba knows. The memories- of my horrid past with Kaiba Gozoburo, our stepfather. I went as far as cheating to fulfill my wish of having us become Kaiba's stepchildren... But it was anything but peaceful and quiet.'

Seto lost his mind in memories, his hands on autopilot. If he’d been fully aware, he’d realize that these touches were done before. Seto had been on the receiving end of those touches years ago.

'That man - Kaiba Gozoburo - pounded everything and anything into me, but I didn’t want to know everything.' Kaiba saw himself as a child, around 10 years old, with an animal collar around his neck. He saw his stepfather's hand reaching for him. He could still see himself, reaching out for the help that was absent while his stepfather thrust himself into the child's body. 

'Agony and humiliation... I bet that it was his plan from the start. A brat full of hot air and a rigged game of chess… Those couldn't have been the reasons he chose to adopt us.

'Even though I was stupid enough to resign myself to my fate as a game piece, I wasn't weak.

'Beating him in the game brought me prestige... and won me my freedom. For me, I found that winning these games was the sole purpose of my existence.' 

For months he had wrestled power from Gozoburo Kaiba, knowing that the moment to strike would be during the business meeting where all of their supporters would be present. With Seto’s supporters there, Gozoburo had laughed.

He had laughed as he threw himself out the window.

'But you destroyed all that...!' Rage and pride filled Seto as he gazed at the one beneath his body, who tried hard to resist the pleasure of the other's flesh. No, Seto had suffered, and this monster would not resist the nature of Seto’s torture.

'I lost to you, someone who naively prattled on about the 'Heart of The Whatever.' I won't have it!'

The Other Yuugi struggled against the handcuffs as Seto licked at his entrance. He knew from his own experience the struggle of disgust and pleasure from this, to be cut open and devoured, only to be thrown away worse than when found.

'This game's purpose,' Kaiba finalized, 'is to inflict agony and humiliation on you.' He watched the other's lithe form arch slightly into his touch and then closed his eyes. He pushed his index finger in deeper, stretching that hole, as he kissed at the torso of the one he despised for making him weak again.

'I'm becoming just like him, aren't I?'

* * *

'Why… Why... are you doing this...?'

The Other Yuugi shivered as Kaiba’s finger stroked a spot inside of him that made his body shiver. His hips arched towards the invasion, his stomach churning. Kaiba bent down, pressing kisses to his collarbone. It was nothing like what the Other Yuugi knew of love or passion from his Other Self’s fantasies of such things. This was systematic, brutal. It took everything that could be spontaneous and innocent down a path that made it heartless. It was a war tactic…

And all games come from war.

'Game... You call this a game?!' All of these passionate, lustful feelings... so wonderful, only to be painfully brought back down from oblivion. He felt Kaiba lick at his torso again. He felt the other's breath on his erection. Suction and heat took all coherent thought from the Other Yuugi for a moment. The intense feeling took him again, the feeling of losing all freedom.

'It's a trap.' 

This time, the Other Yuugi did not return to Earth. Instead, he crossed the border to blessed release, to paradise. His body convulsed, his breath stilling in his lungs. He made no noise and bit the cloth of his other half's school jacket. So good, so good was the feeling that the Other Yuugi closed his eyes; how could it feel so good but make him want to vomit? He did not notice Kaiba pulling away and smirking, the white substance dribbling down his chin. He had long since removed his finger from the other's body, getting aroused by the clamping around his finger.

Kaiba gently took the other's chin between his thumb and index finger. His gaze softened when the Other Yuugi turned his eyes away from his. This was what he wanted. He wanted this powerful demon to cower beneath his touch, to have something so invasive that Kaiba would leave conquest on every part of him. "Even you can feel this, right?"

The Other Yuugi ground his teeth together, silent. No, even Kaiba could read what those eyes were saying.

'Idiot!'

In response, Kaiba licked his fingers after wiping the other's cum off of his chin and gathering it upon his fingers.

The Other Yuugi sat there, vulnerable yet venerable. He closed his eyes as he felt Kaiba's finger slide past the wall of muscle again. It was sinking deep after the first attempt at doing so. The Other Yuugi ground his teeth together again, his hands shaking the chains of the handcuffs, making the links clink with each movement. He threw his head back, the blush across his cheeks spreading. The Other Yuugi couldn't focus on anything, except the pleasure coursing through him. Something broke through his state of mind, a noise that was rhythmic, almost joyous.

'...Laugh...ing. He's laughing while he's- Oh... Do you really- hate me that much… Kaiba?'

Kaiba looked down at his prey, a smug expression on his face, until his gaze reached the other's face, specifically his eyes. Those red eyes held anger, hunger, and something else the other couldn't place. It astonished him. Where was that heat of battle, the urge to subdue that pounded wildly with Gozoburo’s voice to fuel it in Kaiba’s ears?

The millionaire finally placed the third thing he could not identify... submission.

'-I... can't...' The Other Yuugi closed his eyes. He couldn't handle it, Kaiba between his legs, without a manner of protecting himself.

It wasn’t even his body!

Kaiba was audience as the Other Yuugi gave into the mental war of silence and the sounds that this body made. Whatever could happen, this was not a body of one person. This was Mutou Yuugi’s body. He was here to protect this child, this wonderful boy whose heart was open and pure. This was his reason for being alive!

'I'm.. going... to speak-!' The Other Yuugi opened his eyes, staring up at his captor. Kaiba's hand cradled his head on the left side and his lips massaged the Other Yuugi's in an elaborate dance. He felt Seto's hand travel down to rest on the underside of his thigh. 

It was gentle, calm - unlike the animal that had been seeking to devour him before.

'Wha.. What-' He felt the hand pull his pants off completely.

Perhaps, as the Other Yuugi closed his eyes, he thought it was okay to submit. The teens engaged in a passionate kiss, their tongues meeting to dance.

Kaiba broke the kiss, the Other Yuugi panting quietly beneath him. The Other Yuugi felt Kaiba's hand clasp itself over his mouth, preventing him from making noise... the exact opposite of Kaiba's role in the game.

'Kaiba?!' The CEO panted softly above him. The Other Yuugi shut his eyes, maybe to ward off some of the pain of his walls being penetrated by something much larger than Kaiba's fingers.

Skin met with skin, the temperature in the room rose at an alarming rate. The Other Yuugi never made a sound, though he felt the pain when the other slammed into him too hard and the pleasure...

'Breaking...' Kaiba thought, lost in his own mind. 'Being broken... I'm going mad.'

Kaiba felt his limit. 

'Yuugi.'

The clock read 10:00 PM.

"... I lost...?" In the bathroom linked to the Training Room, Seto stood in the shower, watching the water go down the drain while rinsing his hair. He thought back to the young man on the bed, one who had restraint marks on his wrists after the rope of the Puzzle had been removed. He had allowed this bastard, this monster who had brought back too many bad memories to count, to win. He could have suffocated him, made him scream, or even killed him; instead, he had placed his hand over the other man's mouth and kept him from making noise.

'Even without the pretense, I would have beat him.' As he toweled himself off and dressed himself in a clean white robe, Seto thought to how burned and grazed those wrists had been. Weren't demons infallible, incapable of being injured this way? If there was blood, Seto didn't see it, but he could see it threaten to escape from the worst of the abrasions.

How many times had he seen that on his wrists? Seto remembered rubbing his lips on them as a child, as though it was to mend the break in the skin; it reminded him of when his mother would do that to his cuts, his bruises.

Seto opened the door to the Training Room.

'He's gone...!' True, as the bed no longer held the short male atop of it. 'Where did...?'

"Game over. I won, Kaiba." The Other Yuugi stood in the doorway of the escape he had been searching for earlier. He was fully dressed, as he had been when he arrived. Seto turned his gaze away and closed his eyes.

"... Right. I lost." The CEO held out his hand, symbolizing indifference. "So go ahead with your 'punishment game' or whatever."

But... 

Nothing happened.

"Yuugi...?"

"Ah.." 

Seto watched as his enemy began to cry. Before he could react to this display of tears, the Other Yuugi turned around and ran out the door, paying no mind to the CEO calling after him.

"Yuugi!" Seto stayed silent until his mind analyzed what just happened. 'Tears...!'

The bed was made. The Other Yuugi had cried.

And Seto was still here, not broken, and so he laughed.

'Agony and humiliation, the scars that never go away... And my hatred. Everything went according to plan....

'Yes. I hate him! And this time, it's good that he hates me. That was my wish.

'But why does my heart hurt?'


End file.
